The Boy and The Wolf
by Kazduit
Summary: Derek gets injured and the only safe place for him is at Danny's. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first teen wolf fanfic and I am not sure if I will continue it so if you want to see more review and let me know. Obviously I do not own TeenWolf or it's characters.**

**A little background on it is that basically Derek gets a strange and unknown type of wolfsbane in his system so Scott, Stiles, and Allison take him to Danny's (his parents are out of town) to heal, they also tell Danny everything. **

When Danny walked into the room he saw Derek lying on the couch writhing in pain, he wanted nothing more to soothe his every ache and calm the beast that was scratching at his skin trying desperately to get out. He walked over and kneeled beside the couch not knowing what to do he placed a hand on Derek's shoulder and whispered that he was safe and everything would be fine. Derek's tense body started to relax and Danny's hand gently slid over his lean muscles to the large scar on his hip.

Derek's eyes jerked open, a simple movement that caused Danny to lose his balance. Completely embarrassed all he could do was stare at Derek's dark brown eye's that he now noticed had flecks of gold in them. Looking into Derek's eyes Danny was suddenly filled with a surge of confidence, "where did you get that scar?" he asked as he motioned to Derek's hip. Derek broke their gaze to look up at the ceiling as he answered and by the tone of his voice Danny could tell it was a painful memory.

"A hunter followed me to the woods just past the Canadian border, I had been running for days, I was completely exhausted and needed a rest, I thought I had lost him but as soon as I closed my eyes an arrow dipped in wolfsbane ripped through me and into the tree behind me."

"Holy shit" Danny didn't even realize he had said anything until after it came out. "It's okay, I survived" "how?" Danny was curious though he already knew the answer. Derek turned to look into Danny's eyes again "the only way I knew how" "you killed him" Danny replied suddenly feeling uncomfortable being so close to Derek. "It was either him or me" Derek's body tensed again and his eyes hardened.

Danny felt bad for second guessing Derek even if they barely knew each other he could tell that Derek would never hurt him. As if sensing Danny's regret Derek relaxed his muscles, his eyes softening as he changed the topic "how'd you get yours?" "What?" Danny stared at Derek again, confused. "Your scar" Derek responded as he reached his hand to touch the faint mark on the back of Danny's neck just below his hair line that Danny had forgotten was even there.

Unable to think clearly Danny stumbled over his words "I fell out of a tree when I was seven, I needed six stitches" Something Danny was proud of at the time now made him feel childish in front of Derek. "I'm sorry that must've hurt" Derek said his face adopting a look of concern. A fact Danny barely noticed as he was too painfully aware that Derek's hand was still on his neck with his thumb now gently brushing against Danny's ear lobe.

Stunned, Danny had never been touched so gently by someone other than his parents when he was young and yet it felt so natural when Derek did it. Danny's heart beat rapidly in his chest. He blushed and looked to the ground when he realized that Derek could hear his heartbeat, that he knew how much Danny wanted him. He only looked back up when he heard Derek's soft but rough voice say as if reading Danny's mind "it's okay".

Danny couldn't speak when he felt Derek's hand tighten its grip on his neck and start to slowly pull Danny in. Danny put a hand on Derek's stomach and the other on the couch just above Derek's head to brace himself as Derek pulled him closer to him and placed his other hand in Danny's hair. Danny closed his eyes as Derek brought his lips to meet Danny's. Danny tightened his grip on Derek's stomach as Derek swept his tongue along Danny's bottom lip. Danny responded by slightly parting his lips to allow Derek to deepen the kiss.

Danny barely had the strength to pull away when he heard his friend's car pull up to the front of the house. The look of confusion on Derek's face only intensified when their friends walked through the door and Danny realised that even with his enhanced senses Derek hadn't heard them coming.

* * *

How could he not have heard them coming? Derek asked himself but as he did he knew the answer, Danny. Even now that he was separated from the boy, who stood at the far end of the room, his heart beat and breathing was deafening to Derek. For the first time in Derek's life he had to strain to hear the conversation going on around him.

"What are we going to do with him?" "He can't even stand there's nothing we can do" "maybe my dad knows something about this type of wolfsbane I could steal some of his books" "no, it's too dangerous, we don't know what he'll do if he finds out you're helping us" "my parents won't be back for a week he can stay here until then" Derek didn't have to strain to hear that voice.

It amazed him at how well Danny was handling everything about what Derek really was and about the world he lived in. He didn't know why but Danny seemed to trust him immediately even though he didn't know anything about Derek. But didn't Derek feel the same way, he had told Danny the truth about the first hunter he killed and he had broken all his rules when he kissed him. Why did he kiss him? He could tell Danny had wanted him and a part of him wanted Danny too, wanted to feel the touch of Danny's soft lips against his and taste his tongue.

"Derek do you know anything about what could have done this to you?" Stiles' voice broke Derek out of his thoughts of Danny and the kiss. "No" "great so we're completely clueless". It was a lie the truth was that Derek had heard rumors about the wolfsbane that completely immobilized it's victims without actually killing them but for some reason he just couldn't tell the others about it. Even if he had wanted to he just couldn't make his mouth comply.

* * *

No one had reacted when Danny had offered his house but they just probably thought that Danny hadn't really meant it. "I'm serious, he can stay here." Everyone was looking at Danny now even Derek, who was clearly having a hard time concentrating on the conversation. "I, mean if you guys need somewhere to keep, no one will look for him here right" nothing, no one replied, everyone just kept looking at him.

"He has a point" it was Stiles who broke the silence, now grinning at Danny with a knowing look in his eyes "it's not like we haven't already told him everything and he seems more than fine with it". Stiles was probably the strangest person Danny had ever met and Danny was constantly surprised at how well he could read people, he probably picked it up from his dad, the sheriff.

"I mean it that's okay with Derek than I guess it's fine" Danny had never seen Scott as anything more than an average kid but when he learned his secret he could see how much more confident it had made him in the past few months. "So how 'bout it Miguel, you mind shacking up with Danny for a few more days?" Stiles liked to call Derek, Miguel, the name he used when Danny first met Derek and Stiles told him he was his cousin, just because he knew how much it bothered Derek.

Danny could not resist looking at Derek as he responded and to his surprise Derek was looking at him too. "It'll do" Stiles' grin grew till it covered his whole face; again he was the only one of their friends who knew that Derek was holding something back in his response. "Great, thanks Danny this is a big help" "no, problem Scott, if there's anything else I can do" "do you have anything to eat?" Stiles asked as more of a courtesy than anything else as he made a b-line for the kitchen. "Help yourself" "sorry about him" Scott said as he and Allison followed Stiles to the kitchen.

Danny waited until the kitchen door closed behind his friends before taking a few steps closer to Derek, who appeared to be sleeping but Danny could tell that he was just trying to lessen the pain with deep breathing. "Do you want anything to eat?" "No but unless you want to explain to your parents all the blood on their couch I could use a bucket or towel or something" "what?" Danny's confusion ended when he saw Derek start to cough and blood pooled in his hand.

Danny immediately ran to the downstairs bathroom and grabbed the yellow bucket his parents would give him when he was sick. "Here" Derek took the bucket and leaned off the couch as he coughed even harder into the bucket. He had been holding back before but now Danny could hear the blood spilling from his mouth. When Derek lied back on the couch Danny handed him a towel and took the bucket to the kitchen to empty it out.

* * *

**Author's Note: I want to thank whoever it is that left the guest review. You made my day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here is chapte two and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading my story and please REVIEW! Lastly I do not own Teen Wolf.**

"That is disgusting" Stiles yelled when he saw Danny dump Derek's blood out in the sink. "Wait. Is that Derek's?" Allison asked as Danny turned around to face the others. "Yeah, but I think it's a good sign." Danny replied. "How is that a good sign?" Stiles asked his eyes wide as he gestured to the bucket in Danny's hand. "Because it means his body is still trying to fight it." The room fell silent as they all shared a knowing look. None of them knew Derek particularly well but they all still feared the thought of losing him. "Well it's getting late; we should go but if you need any help just call me. Okay Danny?" Scott said. Danny nodded and they all filed back out of the kitchen and then the house. Danny waited until he heard their car pull out of his driveway before he walked back into the living room.

Danny walked over to the couch and placed a hand on Derek's forehead. His fever was getting worse and he was drenched in sweat. Shifting into caretaker mode Danny went to the bathroom and got a wet cloth he then used it to clean off the blood that was already starting to dry on his chin and neck and to wipe the sweat from his forehead. Derek's breathing had slowed and he mumbled to himself ever few minutes. Danny figured he was either dreaming or semi-unconscious either way he didn't want to leave him alone. Danny knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight anyway so he sat down on the floor with his back against the couch and the bucket at his side in case Derek needed it again.

* * *

A beeping sound woke Derek up to find Danny sleeping on the floor next to him. Did he really sleep there last night? Derek thought to himself. He had dreamed about Danny, nothing in particular just his face and the way his heart sounded when Derek had touched his neck. Derek had not given the teen a single thought until he was forced to trust him with his life. But now that he had he couldn't stop thinking about him. The beeping had started to annoy Derek so he searched for the source. He leaned over the edge of the couch and noticed that Danny's phone was lying beside him, the screen saying that he had three new texts. Derek's curiosity forced him to pick up the phone and read his messages. One was from Jackson: Why aren't you at school? Are you sick? The next from Scott: Is everything alright Danny? The last was from Stiles: Did Derek kill you or something? That one made Derek laugh which quickly turned into a groan of pain as he remembered his injury.

"What happened?" Danny asked as he stretched out his muscles and sat up. Derek smiled as he saw Danny's disheveled hair. "You're late for school." Derek replied. Danny looked up a little confused and saw the phone in Derek's hand. "I'm not going today." Derek wanted to ask why but he was afraid that the answer wouldn't be what he wanted to hear. He felt Danny's fingers brush against his when Danny reached for his phone. "I'll tell Jackson to tell the office I'm sick, mono maybe, you get a lot of days off for that." Hearing the boy's response Derek immediately went into survival mode. "No, he'll ask questions and what if he comes over to check on you?" Derek's voice was stern. He knew that when he used this voice people would give him what he wanted because they were afraid of him but to his surprise Danny just laughed. "First, I'm helping you and no offense but I doubt you could actually attack me in this condition, so I don't have to do anything you say, and in case you didn't notice Jackson isn't exactly the chicken soup type." Derek watched as Danny went into the kitchen and listened to the sound of his heart through the walls.

Derek had felt better when he woke up but he could already tell that the effects of the night's rest were starting to wear off as he was hit by a sharp pain all through his body. He laid back down on the couch and closed his eyes as a dizziness over took him. When he opened his eyes he looked up to see Danny leaning over him and then realized he had passed out and fell on the floor. Danny was stronger than Derek had expected as he was able to lift Derek up and put him back on the couch. Staring at Danny Derek realized that he had forgotten to breath and realized that he was going into shock. As the room came back into focus and he could hear Danny's panicked words, he tried to tell Danny what was happening but nothing came out of his mouth and he was hyperventilating. Danny looked very concerned and Derek wanted to tell him that this was normal and he would be fine but before he could Danny covered him with a blanket and rushed into the kitchen. He returned moments later with a bowl that smelled unmistakably like chicken soup and Derek realized that although Danny may be worried about him he didn't need Derek to reassure him.

* * *

Derek was clearly going into shock and Danny instantly remembered all those police shows were they wrap people up in blankets to help with the shock and he grabbed the blanket he had brought down for Derek when he first arrived at his house and covered him in it. Then he ran back into the kitchen to get the soup he had been heating up for Derek. Danny helped Derek sit up and sat beside him, he handed him the bowl and watched as he blew on every spoonful before eating them, a fact which made Danny smile and laugh although he tried hard not to.

"What?" Derek asked a little irritated and Danny figured that people don't usually laugh at Derek so this would be a first. "Nothing, It's just I didn't take you for a guy who blows on his soup." Danny replied. "Just because I'm dying doesn't mean I want to burn my mouth." Derek said with a smile as he blew on another spoonful. Danny knew he was joking but hearing Derek say the word dying made him uneasy. "You're not dying though, right?" Danny asked. "Derek looked at Danny then put his bowl on the coffee table and looked down at his hands. "I don't know what's going to happen, I don't know if it will get worse or if it will ever get better." Danny looked at Derek's face and saw something he knew all too well, fear.

"It's okay to be afraid." Derek smirked. "That's easy for you to say, you're human, but I was raised to be brave and fearless." Danny put his hand on Derek's arm and inched a little closer to Derek. "Everyone has fears; you just have to keep them from taking you over completely." Derek turned to look at Danny. "I have never been more afraid in my life and I don't know how to not be anymore." Danny didn't know what to say to Derek, I mean a depressed werewolf was a little out of his area of expertise, so he repeated something he heard once but had never thought about until now. "Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear" "not absence of fear" To Danny's surprise Derek finished of the quote. No one had ever finished his sentence before and Danny kind of liked the feeling. "Yeah, how did you know that?" Danny asked. "It's Twain; my parents were literature buffs and made me read for hours at a time." Scott told Danny about what happened to Derek's family and he knew that his parents weren't something Derek talked about. "Don't worry about what's going to happen to you because the other are going to figure it out and until then I'll be right here."

* * *

When Danny smiled at Derek and started to rub his arm in an attempt to reassure him it was like he had never been injured. The pain and fear just melted away and all that existed was Danny. Again Derek's senses where trained on Danny and he could hear his steady heart beat as if it was the only sound in the world, but this time he wasn't scared by it or confused he knew that right here with Danny he was exactly where he was meant to be. Derek wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss Danny, to hear his heart speed up and know that he had caused it. But before he could do anything Danny reached out and placed a hand gently over the bandages that covered his wound on his chest.

"A little deeper and it would have hit your heart." Danny looked as if he had been the one who was shot and Derek wanted to remove that look from his face forever. He never wanted Danny to know that pain. "Hey, I'm alright, it doesn't even hurt that much." Derek replied as he placed his hand to Danny's chin and raised it so that Danny was looking at his eyes and not the wound on his chest. Danny's skin was soft and smooth and felt good against Derek's hand. Derek couldn't contain himself anymore he leaned into Danny pausing briefly to look into his eyes once more with their faces almost touching. "What are you doing?" Danny asked in a whisper. "Kissing you" Derek replied in the same whisper, filling the space between them and meeting Danny's lips and a kiss.

Derek kissed Danny gently this time afraid the he might push him away, but it was Danny who deepened the kiss, asking for permission by licking Derek's lips. Derek parted his lips to allow Danny to explore his mouth and then to his own surprise pulled away and broke the kiss. Derek looked into Danny's eyes again not quite sure what he was looking for but glad he didn't find it. Danny was the one who closed the gap between them and captured Derek's lips in a kiss. Danny's lips felt right against Derek's. He was a surprisingly good kisser for someone so young but it was more than that. Derek had never felt this way, he had been in love before but it never felt like this. It had never felt like it was everything and that scared Derek. His father had warned him about this, he had told him that a werewolf who was born was never meant to mate with a human, ever. Hearing those words running through his head Derek remembered his number one rule. Never fall for a human. He pulled away farther this time and looked away from Danny. "Wait, we can't do this."


End file.
